


On se compare

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 反正全是minor得不能再minor的暗示, 梗太多懒得标了（喂, 组西在国家队打炮, 还有渣金lulo之类的暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 拼刺刀比大小的智障操作





	On se compare

吉鲁洗完澡走出浴室，突然想起来方才似乎确实听见了手机里进消息的提示声。还不止一下。

乌姆第第：大哥我不是故意的啊大哥  
乌姆第第：我真不是有意要在他面前提你的  
乌姆第第：奥利维尔你一定要相信我 我知道皮克很会搞事可我不知道他这么会搞事啊

这都什么乱七八糟的？吉鲁停下了擦脸的手。  
吉鲁：你到底在说什么？  
乌姆第第回消息的速度慢了下来，显然是在思考，又或者是在快速地搜索着什么。果然，接下来发给他的是条多媒体信息。  
吉鲁对着在他手机屏幕上顶胯的花裤衩男人挑了挑眉。  
吉鲁：你发这种东西给我是什么意思？被人看见了我还做不做人了？  
乌姆第第：……  
乌姆第第：不，重点不是这个。  
乌姆第第：我当时也是嘴贱，皮克问我怎么样大不大，我就说我在国家队见过更大的  
吉鲁：……  
乌姆第第：然后他说他不信，我就稍微描述了一下  
乌姆第第：他说他得自己求证 他可能现在已经在来找你的路上了  
吉鲁：哦 这不怪你 毕竟我自己也无法改变我自己是如此地动人而优势明显  
乌姆第第：……再见

 

不过，虽然他是那么信誓旦旦地对国家队队友说的，吉鲁还是不得不承认自己对皮克的搞事水平认知不足。对方摁响他家门铃的时候，他甚至没想起来把上衣给穿上。  
“……等等。”饶是见过大场面的吉鲁也有点懵，“你是怎么知道我家住址的？”  
皮克朝他扬了扬手机。  
“你能估狗搜索到我家地址？”  
我是不是该考虑搬家了，吉鲁想。  
“……”皮克看起来有点懵，“我当然是给塞斯克打电话问的。”  
那么，这就很顺理成章了。他们的这位共同队友就非常适合担任这一角色。虽然吉鲁其实有点奇怪皮克到底是用的什么理由从他发小嘴里问出的自己的地址。  
“我说我要搞个恶作剧。”皮克咧开嘴笑了，一手按上吉鲁的肩膀，绕着门框将他推入了屋内。他衬衫上心口处的纽扣压在吉鲁的胸口，在他的乳头上压着蹭了好几下。  
法国前锋猛地扬起头，嘶嘶地抽气。  
“Gerard……”他模糊地说，似乎是拿不准到底该怎么称呼这位远道而来的不速之客。他的大腿在皮克和墙壁之间条件反射地动了动。  
但他也没有要推开皮克的意思就是了。  
“唔……”法国人喘了好一会才能将呼吸节奏平复下来，“那么，你有没有告诉Cesc那是什么恶作剧呢？”  
他一面问，一面把手伸进了皮克的裤子口袋——放着手机的那一边。他的手指插进了皮克微微湿润的手指之间，若有所指地敲打着触屏表面。  
——或许那些手指在敲打的并不仅仅是一只手机。  
皮克同样倒吸了一口冷气。他后退了一步，上下打量着大剌剌地斜靠在墙上，仅着一条浅粉色沙滩裤的高个子前锋。在对方的裆部特意停留了额外的几秒。  
“你不是已经都知道了吗？”皮克勾起嘴角。

 

他们脚下磕绊着滚上了客房的床，皮克压在了主人的身上。西班牙人用小腿勾在对方脚踝上——不知何时，他已经把自己下半身剥得精光，因为那条修身的休闲裤已经让他的胯部开始因为过分的挤压而血流不畅，更别提法国人还特意深深地把手插了进去，隔着一层薄薄的口袋揉搓着他涨大的龟头，让他无法抑制地狠狠骂了几句。  
“我只是想帮你把手机拿出来而已。”高大的前锋摊了摊手，一脸无辜，“还是说你希望我帮你把它放回去？”  
皮克瞪着他，一时说不出话。  
这一幕让他一时恍惚，宛如回到了几年前——是不是所有的高个子强壮中锋都脸皮这么厚？法国人的手已经搭在了他终于被从布料的束缚中释放出来的性器上。那只宽大的手只轻巧地上下撸动了几下，皮克就条件反射地弓起了腰：他完全勃起了，阴茎高高地挺立在小腹上，甚至还颤动了几下。  
皮克恨恨地瞪了吉鲁一眼。他完全就不明白自己为什么还跟个二十岁的小处男一样激动又敏感。  
“别这么看着我。”法国人笑了笑。法语口音再加上与曼切斯特截然不同的伦敦口音，让皮克甚至想求他直接说法语算了。又不是说加泰罗尼亚语和法语差得真的有那么多。  
“勃起得快又不是什么缺点。”他诚恳地说，“何况你是真的很大。”  
“我谢谢你了啊。”皮克虚弱地说。  
“毕竟你面对的可是我，”吉鲁说，“像我这么有魅力的男人。”他满不在乎地侧身躺在皮克旁边，自己的腹股沟热烘烘地垫在皮克强壮的大腿下头，皮克甚至能隔着布料感受到前锋血管的跳动。  
“哼，”皮克说，“但你这裤子可真是丑。我的天哪，什么样的人会穿这种粉红色的裤子啊。”  
“当然是真正懂得时尚的人。”吉鲁说，“像你这种甚至会把珊瑚色和粉红色混为一谈的土包子是不会理解的。”  
他一边说着，一边蹬掉了那条短裤。皮克几乎是立刻就忘记了要为自己的品味辩护：因为对方双腿之间的那条阴茎是真的很大。沉甸甸，又长又粗，而且很明显尚未完全勃起。  
他真不应该怀疑乌姆第第。  
“怎么样？”吉鲁用一种献宝的语气说，还刻意向上顶了顶胯。  
皮克迟钝地意识到了这个动作的来源。  
“你也不赖。”他干巴巴地说。  
“‘不赖’这个词用得是不是有点保守了？”吉鲁笑着倒回床上，卷起手掌搓动了几下。皮克没能控制住自己的眼睛，目光在两人的胯部之间划了几个来回，条件反射地作了个对比。  
然后有些愤懑地抿起了嘴。  
这样的情绪变化理所当然地没能逃过前锋的眼睛。法国人大笑出声，然后靠在皮克身上，让两人的胯部紧紧地贴在一起。  
“要比比吗？”他说，手腕一转，托起了自己的阴茎往皮克的阴茎上面凑。两条阴茎几乎被吉鲁握在了一起，皮克盯着看得目不转睛。这人掌心倒是没怎么晒黑，他半心半意地盘算着，这么看起来甚至比屌还白一点……我到底在想什么？！  
“哇哦，”吉鲁吹了声口哨，“真没想到你居然还能更硬。”他又顺着柱身往龟头方向移了移手掌：“来比比吧？”  
“尺寸又不是一切。”皮克不甘示弱地伸出了手，握上两人的阴茎，“技术也同样重要。”  
“我觉得你说得对。”吉鲁的大胡子蹭在他脖子上，“证明给我看吧。”  
一条健壮的大腿强硬地插到了后卫的身体和床铺之间。前锋侧着身体朝他张开了腿，而皮克则惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

 

西班牙人跪在切尔西前锋的双腿之间，脸上写满了“事情到底为什么会发展到这个地步”的迷惘。他的手指上满是润滑液，脑子里则有一千个问题在回响——和法国人嘴里的呻吟还莫名其妙地踩在同一个步点上。他回想起法布雷加斯听他问起吉鲁住址之后的嘲笑。Geri，法布雷加斯说，Olivier这人远比他看上去有意思得多。我一点不担心你被他揍，我只希望你别送上门去被人耍得太惨。  
也许他这位发小才是能看穿一切之人，皮克默默地想。  
他低下头去。吉鲁的腿分开搁在他身体两侧，大腿内侧的肌肉随着他手指的动作一下下地抽紧又松开。他的手搁在自己的小腹上，皮克好几次见他把手往自己的阴茎上凑，最后又缩了回去。  
“为什么要忍着不碰？”皮克跪坐起来，伸进了第三根手指。对方的阴茎充着血发着抖，他看着都觉得忍得难受。  
“因为有的人不喜欢……或者因为我不想在你操进来之前就高潮？你比较喜欢哪个……”吉鲁微微抬起头来和他对上了视线，“啊，可以再加一根手指，你很大，我实在担心三根手指扩张不够…喔…”  
“你到底为什么这么熟练？！”皮克终于忍不住了，他的手指曲起来，指节“无意识”地戳在了那个能让对方失声的点上，“你到底是做过多少次了啊，你到底是有多饥渴啊？”  
“大概不比你少，我猜的。”吉鲁声音沙哑地把自己撑起来。他搭在肚子上的手动了起来，一只手的食指和拇指圈成环形掐住自己的阴茎底部—它像个阴茎环一样卡在那里—另一只手抓住了皮克滑溜溜的手，又滑进他的指间，顺着他的手摸到了自己被撑开的穴口，然后吹了声口哨。他的指尖甚至插进了自己的洞里，还不忘去勾西班牙人的指腹。  
真淫荡，皮克想。  
他拔出了自己的手，扶着自己的阴茎往那个湿漉漉的肉穴上凑。前锋的脚跟掐着秒敲在他后腰上，和着他的腰腹一起把他的性器往自己身体里压——然后皮克惊讶地发现这他妈居然是非常有必要的，因为他自己实在太大，即便对方容量足够，要一次完全操进去也不是件容易的事。  
事实上以前每次要完全把自己的屌塞进去都是场灾难。那时他们未免太过年轻而心急，扩张和润滑总是来不及做完就急吼吼地操在一起，其结果就是响亮的瑞典语脏话和不轻不重地蹬在他大腿上的脚，他甚至还因此积累了不少寝技持久战的经验。  
温热的肌肉完全地吞下了他，妥帖地包围着他的性器。皮克呼出一口气，这才意识到自己方才居然无意识地屏住了呼吸，绷紧了肌肉，为可能的扭打做好了准备。  
“怎么样？”法国人支着头得意地笑了—后卫注意到他掐着自己性器根部的那只手上的血管因为用力而更加明显，如果不那样做的话他会不会在我刚插进来的时候就射得浑身都是？—又用腿夹了夹他的腰以示催促，“舒服么？”  
皮克避而不答，跪坐起来，伸手抚摸上吉鲁装饰着花纹的臂弯。他的手指不甚温柔地顺着对方的手臂向上滑去，捏住了法国人的后颈；后者发出一声惊叫，身体抖了抖。  
“……你可真敏感，”皮克边说边向前抽送，“有多久没人操过你了？”  
他抓住肉搏型前锋厚实的肩膀，咬住他的耳朵把人压在床上，抖动起腰部去寻找那个点；后者顺从地张开了身体，不时发出些愉悦的鼻音，肉穴的收缩让皮克也想跟着骂脏话。他们的下体不停地碰撞在一起，皮肤表面的细小汗珠被撞得啪啪作响，让皮克恍惚间产生了一种再这样下去自己连睾丸也能全部操进去的错觉。他找着角度上挑，微微抽出的时候也不忘抵着向外拖，终于让对方失去了自制，仰着头发出一连串混杂着脏话的呻吟。  
那一长串低沉的话语中，皮克只听懂了一个单词：putain。  
他低下头，思考了一会，终于在那张表情因快感而扭曲的英俊面庞上找到了能下嘴的地方，一口咬在他鼻尖，同时拇指搭在吉鲁因为过分用力而快要抽筋的那只手的手腕上轻轻摩擦。那只手抖了抖，终于被皮克拉开。  
法国人全身都开始发抖了，下体的收缩又快又猛。皮克觉得抵在自己手上的那根大家伙几乎射得他有点疼；妈的，可真大……

 

(“我倒不是敏感，”吉鲁看起来就差一根事后烟，一脸恍惚地看着卧室架子上的手风琴，“就是有一段时间没和男人睡过了…我想想，可能有快两个月了，天哪。”  
“世界杯你也没做？”皮克疑惑地说。就连他自己都忙里偷闲和队友打了一炮呢。分手跑，告别炮，whatever，u name it。“可你的朋友不是还去看了决赛吗？”  
“拉着伤号上床，我是那么禽兽的人吗？”  
“合着我这是送上门来了？”  
“真的很巧，对不对？”  
“乌姆蒂蒂真是你的好队友。”  
“我先指声明我对此毫不知情。而且你当真觉得他是故意的吗？”  
“……我还是再躺一会吧。”)

 

 

屋主主动地提出要开车把客人送到机场。“这么晚了，叫车肯定是不方便的。”他从另一条裤子里拿出车钥匙，甚至还从酒柜里摸了瓶酒要塞到皮克手里。  
这么连吃带拿的，饶是皮克也有点不好意思了：“不麻烦不麻烦了，我找Cesc载我也行…”  
“找他干嘛？他又不认路。”吉鲁朝他眨了眨眼，“我认路。而且我不酒驾，车技也好，还特别遵守交通规则。”


End file.
